City of Love
by Hydro Dexter
Summary: Phineas, Ferb and Isabella decide to go to Paris, France, the 'city of love'. As Phineas and Isabella tour the city, Isabella starts to sing a song she remembers. Tribute to my favorite couple and the upcoming episode, Summer Belongs to You. Song-Fic.


It was morning, as the two step-brothers woke up to a bright new day. "Ah," Phineas yawned as the alarm started to ring. But he immediately shut it off. "Hah, we win again. Ferb, mark the score," he said as Ferb put a mark by their names, with the score being 527-309, in favor of Phineas and Ferb.

"Morning is upon us. What should we do with our day?" Phineas asked, as Ferb shrugged.

"Yeah, I don't know what to do either. I know, let's take our Sun Beater-4000 to go somewhere," Phineas said, as Ferb nodded.

"But where should we go?" Phineas asked as he and Ferb walked into the backyard to see Isabella in the backyard.

_Wow, she looks so pretty _he said to himself as he looked at her.

"Uh, Phineas, are you okay?" Isabella asked, who had just gotten out of a trance.

"Huh, what? Oh, h-hey Isabella. We've decided to a city somewhere in the world with the new Sun Beater 4000. Do you want to come?" Phineas said, stuttering.

"Sure, where are we going?" Isabella asked.

"I actually don't know. Where do you want to go?" Phineas asked.

She thought about it for a moment, then asked, "Can we go to Paris, France?"

"But didn't we go there during the summer solstice?"

"Yeah, but you know," trying to think up an excuse, "It's just, um, I'm studying on Paris, and uh, we didn't get to stay there long enough, thats why, so I want to go there in person again," she said.

"Okay, that sounds fine," not knowing that she was lying. "Let's go right now," he said.

"Um, Phineas," she said.

"Let's get going, we don't want to lose daylight," he said, completely droning her out.

"Oh, Phineas," she sighed to herself as she got into the plane.

As they were riding, Isabella decided to try to flirt, saying, "So, do you like the city of Paris?" she asked.

"It's okay, but I still like Madison better," he said, realizing he just said something completely different than what he wanted to.

"WHy Madison?"

"Well, you see," thinking it over, "It's because they have awesome cheese," he said, upsetting her.

"I see," she said as they landed in Paris.

"Okay, let's explore. Ferb, can you watch the plane for a bit?" he asked, as Ferb saluted.

"Okay, let's go Isabella," he said as he took her hand, which made them both blush a bit, which Ferb saw.

They went exploring the whole city. Sharing a crêpe sucrée at a nearby Parisian café, ate a crème brûlée**(Do you see where I'm going?)**, sampled some fancy cheeses, took a tour through the galleries, strolled through the Champs-Élysées as they stopped by the Eiffel Tower.

"That was great, Phineas," Isabella said, was swooning at Phineas, and unaware to her, he was swooning somewhat at her. But as they were drawing closer, Phineas parted and said, "Oh, I've got to get back to the plane. I'll be back in a few minutes," as he ran off.

After he left, Isabella pouted, "Man, that Phineas. I should've moved quicker. I doubt I will get that close again," she said as she started to sing something to herself.

_We both shared a crêpe sucrée_  
_At that Parisian café_  
_Took a break and smelled these flowers_  
_Underneath the Eiffel Tower_  
_Oh, Phineas..._

_Oh he shared a crème brûlée with me_  
_How perfect could this seem_  
_In the City of Love? (in the City of Love)_  
_In the City of Love (in the City of Love)_

_We sampled some fancy cheese_  
_And perused the galleries_  
_Wasn't this a perfect day?_  
_How did I look in this beret?_

_Oh, how can he not feel the same way_  
_As we both strolled down the Champs-Élysées_  
_In the City of Love? (in the City of Love)_  
_In the City of Love_

_I wish that he would whisper "mon chérie, enchantée"_  
_But all he wants to do is have some fun today_  
_In the City of Love (in the City of Love)_  
_In the City of Love (in the City of Love)  
____In the City of Love... (in the City of Love)_

She sung to herself as Phineas came running towards her. "Oh, hey Phineas."

"Sorry I'm late," he said.

"Don't worry about it," she said, forgetting about getting mad. "So, what did you need to do?" she asked as he held up a case. "What's this?"

"Sorry it took so long. There was a giant line," he said as he opened the case.

"Ph-phineas?" she asked as she held up a ring. "Does this mean?" she asked.

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, as Isabella hugged him so hard, that he was about to suffocate. But he didn't care.

"How did you afford this?" Isabella asked.

"Well, let's just say that I learned that you can get a lot of money for recycling old projects," Phineas said, as they embraced again.

"Thank you," she said.

"You know, I was lying about not liking France," he said as he kissed her on the lips. She was surprised by this sudden move, but she returned it passionatly, almost as time stopped. Ferb happened to have come across them kissing, as he said to himself, "About time, bro," as he went back to the plane.

"A minute or two after Ferb left, Phineas and Isabella finished kissing, as the two released their grip. "I guess this is the city of love," Isabella said.

"What?" Phineas asked.

"Oh, nevermind, as the two went back to the ship holding hands.

**The End**

* * *

**THat's the end of the song-fic/one-shot. I hope you enjoyed it. Also, to you hardcore romance fans, I'm sorry I couldn't make their kiss more passionate. I'm not good with hardcore romance. **


End file.
